Today, an abundance of data is available electronically during and after driving of various vehicles, such as trip computers providing information about a current trip performed using a vehicle; standardized digital interfaces, such as a CAN-bus based interface, arranged in vehicles and arranged to provide vehicle- and driving-related data to hardware appliances pluggable into the vehicle using such interfaces; and data available from standalone portable equipment, such as smartphones and GPS equipment, arranged in the vehicle during use. Such data is today used for traffic information purposes, by wirelessly collecting current driving data for many vehicles, such as using the internet, and calculating expected travelling times, performing route planning and so forth.
At the same time, there is an increasing need, for reasons of environmental concern, economy, risk management, etc., of measuring the driving performance of individual vehicle drivers and groups of drivers. For instance, by measuring fuel consumption, it may be possible to determine how environmentally friendly the driving style of a particular driver is. In the extension, such information may be used to, for instance, keep track on the total environmental impact of a fleet of vehicles. Also, such information can be used for feedback purposes, in order to improve performance over time for individual drivers as well as on an aggregate level.
However, since different vehicles have typical fuel consumption profiles, and since identical vehicles can perform very differently under different conditions in terms of load, traffic situation, road conditions, and so forth, only using fuel consumption is a blunt measure. In addition to this, reliable fuel consumption data is not readily available for many types of vehicles. For non-motorized vehicles, such as bikes, fuel consumption is not relevant at all as a measurement value for a particular trip with such vehicle.